degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Ashley-Ellie Friendship
The friendship between Ashley Kerwin and Ellie Nash, known as Ashlie (Ash'ley/Ell'ie), 'began in Season 2. Friendship History Season 2 After Ashley was ostracized from her group of friends at the end of 'Karma Chameleon, she net fellow outcast Ellie, a punk girl with a penchant for heavy make-up and wild hairstyles. The two quickly began to develop a friendship, and Ashley cultivated a new goth style to go along with her status as school pariah. In Weird Science, Jimmy Brooks tried to ask her out. Ellie said that he was cute but declined as he previously dated Ashley, her new best friend. However, she gave Spinner Mason her number. In''' Drive, when Ellie decided to get her cartilage pierced, Ashley wanted to get her belly button pierced to impress Ellie. When Ashley was about to get it done, she decided that she couldn't go through with it. Later, she told Ellie that she has a huge fear of needles but she was going to have it done as she wanted to be "cool" and score some points with Ellie. Ellie assured her that she was her friend and did not need a piercing to impress her. By this time, Ellie had seemingly been to Ashley's house on at least one previous occasion as she had already met her mother Kate Kerwin. In '''Shout (2), Ellie was very impressed by Paige Michalchuk and the Sex Kittens (PMS)' song about rape at the Pro-Voice Song Writing Contest. Putting her arms around Paige and Ashley's shoulders, she lamented that the band had been robbed as the song had only gotten an honourable mention. Given their poor relationship, Paige was surprised that she liked it but Ellie said, "Paige, you were awesome. Truly." In Take My Breath Away, Ellie sent secret admirer emails to Marco Del Rossi. In Media Immersion class, Ashley playfully teased Ellie about her new crush but Ellie refused to tell her who it was. Ellie and Marco are on the verge of becoming a couple in Careless Whisper. While the two have gone out a few times for coffee, Ellie tells Ashley that she's concerned about the fact that Marco treats her more like a friend than a potential girlfriend. Marco asks Ellie on a "real date" to the movies, but fakes a sneeze when Ellie tries to hold his hand in the theatre. When Ashley asks Ellie how her date went the next day at school, Ellie tells her that Marco was not affectionate with her at all, and comes to the conclusion that Marco must not be romantically interested in her. Ashley on the other hand, suspects that Marco's lack of affection and peculiar behavior around Ellie could mean that he is gay. Ellie, however, angrily insists that Marco is straight. After an awkward attempt at making out with Ellie at Ashley's house, Marco confesses to her that he isn't sure whether he is attracted to girls. Ellie agrees to act as his girlfriend while he sorts his feelings out. In Hot for Teacher, both Ashley and Ellie made faces when they smelled Spinner's unpleasant body odour in Math class. Ashley wondered whether they should tell him. Ellie said that honesty never hurt. She walked over to him and said, "Rule number one of puberty, shower every day." Later that day, Ellie was impressed by Ashley's short story in English class, which ended with the line "Milan just stared into the soul of the eclipse and saw the world for what it was. A shadow of black, empty, despairing nothingness." In the meantime, Ashley and Jimmy have rekindled their relationship, but Jimmy is still put off by Ashley's new style. She decides to revert to her former, preppier look in Dressed In Black, a choice with which Ellie did not agree as she believed Ashley had been "tamed." Ashley later returned to her goth look, much to Jimmy's dismay. In How Soon is Now?, Ashley gushes to Ellie about what a perfect couple she and Marco make. Meanwhile, Ellie is frustrated with the shows of affection Marco makes in front of their peers, without having committed to a relationship with her. Marco later tells Ellie that he is certain he is gay. Ellie is heartbroken, but agrees to continue pretending to be his girlfriend until he is ready to come out. She keeps this secret from everyone, even Ashley. After Craig's father Albert Manning died, in Tears Are Not Enough (2), Ashley confided in Ellie that Craig had laughed at the funeral. Ellie said, "Funerals can be stressful. Weird things happen." After Craig walked over to them, a concerned looking Ellie said "hey" to him. Craig told Ashley that he had signed them up as candidates for king and queen for the end of year luau, much to her surprise. Ellie tried to take their picture but Craig told her to save it for the dance. Season 3 In Against All Odds, Ashley and Ellie were going to Montreal for R&R that weekend. Ellie said that she packed too much for the trip. In Accidents Will Happen (1), Ashley and Ellie called Manny various insults, such as calling her a "boyfriend stealer." In Accidents Will Happen (2), when she and Craig bumped into each other, Ellie angrily told him to watch where he was going. As he had his arm around Manny at the time and he later kissed her, Ellie surmised that they had begun dating and told Ashley. In Rock and Roll High School, Ellie was very supportive of Ashley when Craig Manning cheats on her with Manny, and they both made snide remarks towards them. During a Battle of the Bands competition, Ellie joined Ashley's anti-Craig band, Hell Hath No Fury, along with Paige Michalchuk and Hazel Aden. Hell Hath No Fury's song "Mr. Nice Guy" was about Craig and he confronted her about in Media Immersion class. Ashley said, "Typical. Self-absorbed Craig actually thinks the song is about him" to which Ellie responded, "Wow. So vain." In the end, Downtown Sasquatch won and, as Ashley started to forgive Craig, so did Ellie. Season 4 In Anywhere I Lay My Head, Ellie reveals to Ashley that Sean asked her to move in earlier that morning. Ashley tells her that she can't do it, but Ellie is actually considering it because her mother isn't doing too well. At Parent teacher conferences, Ashley introduces her father and his partner to Ellie and her mom. After Ellie's mother almost burns their house down, Ellie uses Ashley as an excuse so that she can move in with Sean. After Craig kissed her in Neutron Dance, Ashley told Ellie that she was thinking about giving him another chance and getting back together. Ellie, still bitter over her recent break-up with Sean Cameron, said, "Guys suck, Ashley. They enjoy messing with our feelings - and then sticking us with the rent." She believed that it was only a matter of time before Craig cheated on Ashley again. However, Ashley ignored Ellie's advice and she and Craig got back together the next day. In Secret (1), Ashley said to Ellie that she was worried about Craig as he was bipolar. Ellie told her that it was not her job to worry about it and that she should take from "another sicko." Craig sat down beside them and asked them who was a sicko. Ellie told him that she was referring to the goulash on his tray and promptly left. Craig then asked Ashley what they had been talking about and she lied to him by saying that she had not told Ellie that he was bipolar. She told him that there was a support group for teenagers with mental health problems and advised him to go. While he predicted that he would hate it, he went anyway and found it beneficial until Ellie arrived. The next day at school, Craig yelled at Ashley for sending him to Ellie's group. When she told him that she did not think that he would mind, he said that she did not think at all. Several hours later, Ellie came to Craig's house on the pretext of having her guitar repaired but admitted almost immediately that it was an excuse. She told Craig that she used to cut herself, saying that, "What's bizarre is I'm always going to be a cutter. Even if I don't do it for years, it's still me." He confided in her that he was bipolar and she tried to cheer him up by reminding him that the same was true of Kurt Cobain. She then advised him to talk to Ashley, telling him that she cared about him. Craig said that he knew that but he was bothered by the fact that all she ever talked about lately was his medications, his therapist and his moods. In his garage that night, Ashley said that she should have told him that it was Ellie's group earlier. Craig told her that he wanted to be her normal boyfriend, not some crazy guy that she had to save all the time, and talk about things like music, movies and even goulash rather than his condition. Ashley kissed him and they reconciled. Season 5 In Venus (1), while Ashley was away in England over the summer, Craig and Ellie bonded, becoming best friends. On the first day of school, Ellie received an email from Ashley, telling her that she had met a boy named Alistair and started a relationship with him. When Ashley returned home from London in High Fidelity (2), Ellie told her that Craig was in Vancouver pursuing his solo music career and that he was dating Manny. Ashley said that this made her "vaguely itchy," referring to their love triangle two years earlier. When Ashley asked if she was dating anyone, Ellie told her that she was crushing on someone "as usual" but it was never going to happen "as usual." She was referring to Craig but Ashley believed that she meant Jimmy, who confided in her that he had feelings for Ellie. The next day, at the variety show before the graduation of the Class of 2006, Jimmy told Ellie that she had become one of his best friends and asked her if she wanted to take their friendship to the next level. However, she told him that she did not feel that way about him. Shortly afterwards, Craig returned to Toronto to surprise Manny. He waved at Ellie, who gave him an awkward look before averting her gaze. Season 6 In Eyes Without a Face (2), Ellie and Ashley discussed the former's relationship with her new boyfriend Jesse Stefanovic in Ellie's house. Ellie told her that Jesse was "cute, funny, um, sexy, smart, intimidatingly so" and that she did not know what he saw in her. Ashley reproachfully said, "Oh c'mon, El." Ellie revealed that she felt inexperienced compared to Jesse as he was 22 and she had only dated Marco and Sean and did not have sex with either of them. She objected to Ashley's use of the phrase "doing it" as she found the fact that she was still a virgin hugely embarrassing. Ashley advised her to talk to Jesse about having sex and to be prepared for when it happened, reminding her that there was a health clinic on the Toronto University campus. In Working for the Weekend, Spinner and Jimmy opened a store with money from Jimmy's academic fund while Marco, Ashley, Paige, Ellie and Dylan Michalchuk stood by their side for support. In What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (2), Ashley and Ellie attended Craig's gig in Toronto. In''' The Bitterest Pill, Ellie is interviewing Ashley, and Ashley expresses that she feels bad for Mia Jones, as if Jimmy had died instead of J.T. Yorke, she wouldn't know how to handle it because she loves him so much. Ellie stops their interview and tells Ashley that she has had a lot going on in her mind recently. Ashley asks her how Jesse handled it when she told him that she kissed Craig, but Ellie reveals that she hasn't told him yet. Ashley convinces her to be honest with Jesse, as he might surprise her and handle the news well. Season 7 In '''It's Tricky, Ashley spoke to Ellie about Jimmy. She said that she and Jimmy were asked to perform at a club, but that she did not want to play because she thought that they were only interested in Jimmy. She said that Jimmy had everything, and Ellie reminded her that Jimmy could not even walk. Trivia *Both Ashley and Ellie have had feelings for Craig Manning, but only Ashley dated him. *Both girls have also had a rivalry with Manny Santos over Craig. *Although both characters have had a long time-span on the show together, Seasons 3 and 4 were the only seasons in which they were both regulars. *They both had kissed Sean Cameron, though only Ellie had a relationship with him. *They were both love interests of Jimmy Brooks, though only Ashley had a relationship with him. *They were both goths, though they eventually toned down their images. *They were both frenemies with Paige. *Ashley was the one who told Ellie to get some protection just in case anything happened with Jesse Stefanovic. *Ashley tried (and failed) to set up Ellie with her ex-boyfriend Jimmy in High Fidelity (2). *They both had ex-boyfriends that were directly involved in the shooting; Ashley dated Jimmy who got shot and Ellie dated Sean who stopped Rick from shooting Emma. *Ashley was the person who gave Ellie the idea that Marco may be gay. *Both have had trouble with a close male in their life saying that they are gay **Ellie has trouble accepting that Marco will only see her as a friend. **Ashley had trouble accepting that her father left her mother for another man. *They both were recurring characters on Degrassi at some point. **Ellie was recurring in Season 2 and Season 8. **Ashley was recurring in Season 6 and Season 7. *They both been cheated on. **Ashley was cheated on by Craig with Manny. **Ellie was cheated on by Jesse with Caitlin. Gallery 3445.png kc0116.jpg Tumblr m44g90rmcy1qc288do1 500.jpg normal_th_degrassiS2E10_050.jpg IT-0049.jpg 54536.png rrhs0010.jpg HF-0088.jpg normal_th_degrassiS2E20_059.jpg normal_th_degrassiS2E06_200.jpg HF-0047.jpg normal_th_degrassiS2E06_093.jpg hft0000.jpg rrhs0117.jpg normal_th_degrassiS2E06_169.jpg HF-0027.jpg EWAF606-0433.jpg normal_th_degrassiS2E06_198.jpg HF-0028.jpg th_degrassiS2E14_023.jpg HF-0072.jpg rrhs6.jpg DIB4.jpg Normal_th_degrassiS2E14_115.jpg Degrassi Season 4.jpg hsin0005.jpg 433fd.jpg Careless Whisper Ashley and Ellie.jpg 343ds.jpg 206 007.jpg Tumblr mao69jYWLy1qcsv8zo1 400.jpg tumblr_m1rfkk4v931qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lf4n4rO1PO1qc1tpr.jpg th_degrassiS2E14_020.jpg 777332.jpg 062410degrassijt.jpg 05 (19).jpg Tumblr lf4q6rbShE1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lf4q4gCOKB1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_mg81ukIpXX1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_mg81moBd8x1qc1tpr.jpg holiday3vb.jpg F18a0eb3-7187-39a6-babb-d5a8e1e0d44a.jpg Ellie2.PNG Rock_&_roll_high_school,_season_3,_image_1.jpg Hell hath faith tee.jpg PMS band.jpg Tumblr m52fy6UAVU1r7yvwao1 500.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Interactions